Love's Perfect Recipe
by Literastiel
Summary: Barry and Lucas' anniversary overlaps with Valentine's day and Lucas -usually calm and relaxed- has a lovely surprise in store. Contains hard yaoi but also contains deep love. And yes, you can skip to the dirty stuff - -


I've decided to throw another Lucas x Barry into the world. My first fanfic was a Barry x Lucas fanfic and my longest fanfic to date was a Pokémon fanfic. I miss those days, so I'm returning to the Sinnoh scene. Thank you for the welcome and please enjoy!

P.S. If you wanna skip straight to the yaoi section just look for a checkpoint, it will be the ~:|:~ after this next one.

~:|:~

Lucas smiled as he carried the white, heart-shaped box.

'_This is gonna be such a great surprise,' _Lucas smiled cheerily at his thoughts _'Barry and I's first Valentine's Day. I can't believe it's been 6 months. What are the odds our 6 months anniversary would be the same day as V-day?"_

Lucas could see Barry's house to his right, almost having walked straight past it, having to break away from his ministrations.

Lucas walked up to Barry's front door. Lucas took out the key Barry had given him. Although, Barry had given Lucas his spare key long before their relationship had blossomed from their friendship, Lucas was only now truly appreciating the gesture. The key wasn't anything cheesy like the Key to Barry's Heart, but it represented their mutual trust, friendship and care for each other.

Lucas smiled at the thought, before actually inserting the key and letting himself in.

Lucas entered the familiar home, still smelling of pancake batter and syrup. Like always. Lucas could've sworn they bought the smell in bottles because never in his life had Lucas seen Barry eat anything other than energy bars or drink anything other than Red Tauros. Keeping in mind if Lucas and Barry weren't together, they were trying to get as close as possible or just talking on their cell phones.

'_He takes in so much sugar, every time he crashes he can't move a muscle to save his own life,' _Lucas thought _'which should mean he's still in bed, fast asleep. His Mom's out visiting his Dad at the Battle Frontier. That means I have a whole Valentine weekend to be with Barry.'_

Lucas crept upstairs, despite the fact a stampede of Donphan combined with a stampede of Tauros on the roof couldn't wake up a crashed Barry, he still respected his boyfriend enough to be quiet.

He slowly opened the door to Barry's room to check in on him. He peered in to see what awaited him.

The room was dark, but as Lucas' eyes adjusted he could make out Barry's body under the sheets.

Lucas crept in, closing the door soundlessly behind him.

Lucas' heart rate picked up as he crept closer and closer towards the bed, in which his boyfriend's sleeping form lay.

Lucas put the box to the side and kneeled by the bed to look upon the sleeping form.

Lucas smiled as he noticed Barry's face. His blonde hair was tousled and long strands of it had settled across his flawless face. When his mouth wasn't breaking the speed limit, his face was calm, cute and begged to be caressed.

Lucas looked the body up and down and noticed that Barry's shoulders were bare. Lucas became curious, it had been a while since he'd had a simple sleepover with Barry, without all of their clothes miraculously disappearing until the next morning.

Lucas' curiosity mixed with the intimacy of his and Barry's relationship, resulted in Lucas wanting to know how Barry slept. So, without hesitation, but with a lot of blood migrating south, Lucas began to remove the cover from Barry's slim form.

Lucas peeled the cover off slowly, first affirming that Barry's shoulder were bare because he slept shirtless. Lucas had revealed Barry until the waist.

Now came the important part.

Below.

Lucas gulped and licked his lips at what he as about to do. Lucas took a firm hold of the cooling cover and took more and more of it away.

And thus, the discovery was made!

Lucas pouted, he pouted because Barry slept in boxers. Although, Lucas was happy that Barry ONLY slept in boxers. It took a moment for Lucas to realise what was special about Barry's sleepwear. Lucas smiled at the sentimentality of Barry's truth.

On the night of Barry and Lucas' second date, they had both become incredibly horny. They had flirted with each other and they had reached the limit of even Lucas' patience.

They had gone back to Lucas' house, with the knowledge that his mother was at her book club (or whatever bored mother's do on a Friday night) leaving them an empty house. Lucas and Barry had finally sealed the deal, done the deed, they…well, basically, they had sex. But it was so much more (apparently) they had 'made love' and (of course) it was special.

Then Barry had an unusual idea. In commemoration of their first night together, Barry suggested they give each other the underwear they'd worn that night. Lucas was naturally surprised by the suggestion, but saw no reason to deny the hyperactive blonde. So, Lucas removed his underwear, after having decided to put them back on after their 'love making' and traded the blue and red fabric in exchange for Barry's white and pink. And although Lucas had made fun of Barry's underwear for a while after, he accepted the garment with his usual smile.

So, as Lucas stared down at Barry's near naked form, he smiled that same smile for the nostalgia and sentimentality of it all.

Lucas then had an idea creep into his head. The idea excited him, so he executed in a way that went against his entire relaxed personality.

He did it quickly.

Lucas took off his hat, unwrapped his scarf and unbuttoned his jacket. He undid his jeans, removed his shirt and kicked his shoes away. His jeans fell to his ankles and were tossed to the side. Leaving Lucas in a pair of white and pink briefs, decorated with a powerful hard-on.

Lucas then crept into Barry's bed and pulled the cover over them. His erection was obvious to his conscience, but despite the urge, Lucas composed himself and set his plan into action.

~:|:~

There is yaoi (gay sex) from this point on. If you'd like to skip this part and continue with the story (translation: if you're crazy/a freak/saint) please look for the next checkpoint after this one. (~:|:~) Don't blame me if you're scarred for this.

~:|:~

Lucas took a hold of Barry's hand and brought it to his own erection. Lucas melted into the touch. Lucas then moved his free hand to fondle Barry's cock.

Flaccid.

Lucas was disappointed by the lack of co-operation, but not for long as _things _began to change. Barry's sub-conscience obviously knew how to handle the situation and thus, the hormones began to kick in. Barry's flaccid dick began to inflate. It wasn't Barry's usual rock yet, but it was a start. Lucas moved lower and began to fondle Barry's balls, motivating Barry's cock to stiffen. Lucas' plan was working like a dream. He could see Barry's eyes move under his eyelids, meaning Lucas was breaking through the sugar crash. Barry groggily opened his eyes.

"Lucas?" Barry asked, his mind still escaping from the Dream World.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Lucas smiled.

"Happy Anniversary," Barry returned "although, I guess you got a head start on me."

Lucas smiled, he could feel Barry's conscious mind taking effect. Barry's cock had gotten longer, harder and a lot more fun.

"Are you ready for your present?" Lucas asked seductively.

"It would seem that I woke up ready," Barry smirked.

Their lips connected, their torsos pressed together and their swords were clashing. Their tongues had so far not been used, but the meat in their mouths weren't tolerating that, so they moved in and took the passion of the kiss took the next level.

The boys were panting, their boners rubbing, grinding and dancing together through the restricting fabric known as underwear.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Barry breathed.

"So are you," Lucas replied.

"Take of your underwear," Barry commanded.

Lucas grabbed Barry through the underwear. Barry moaned in surprise.

"I said yours," Barry said.

"You are mine," Lucas said, reconnecting their kiss. Lucas slyly managed to fondle Barry's rock-hard cock and remove the offending article from off Lucas' form.

Lucas threw off the cover and rested his knees on each side of Barry's hips.

"Now, take off yours," Lucas ordered.

Barry leaned forward and took the clothed erection into his hot mouth. Lucas groaned and his balance faltered, but Barry held him in place by grabbing his soft ass. Barry pulled the back of the boxers, revealing Lucas' perfect ass, but leaving the fabric to torment Lucas' cock with Barry's mouth.

The heat and moisture making the fabric stick to Lucas' rock-hard boner caused a painfully suspenseful pleasure.

"T-take if off," Lucas stuttered from the intensity of the moment.

Barry finally released Lucas from his mouth, but only long enough to remove the fabric away from Barry's real target. As soon as Lucas' member was revealed, in

all it's 10 inch glory, it disappeared inside Barry's hot cavern.

Lucas moaned in pure ecstasy, loving every moment of Barry being awake.

Barry went up and down like anybody does giving a blowjob, but what he did with his tongue was the product of both raw talent and intense practice.

Lucas was lucky to be able to keep going for this long against such a high level of skill. Barry's tongue was like a living being that kept track of where Lucas would feel the most pleasure and then teasing around it. Licking up, down, around, the shaft, the head, and the slit. If Lucas would feel pleasure from it, Barry's tongue knew where to go.

Lucas was getting close, he knew he was. But Barry knew it too, so just as the pinnacle of Lucas' pleasure was about to be reached, the summit was about to be achieved. Barry stopped. Lucas looked down, to ask 'why?', only to be ambushed by Barry wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him back into a powerful kiss. Barry flipped them over, then made it so their positions were exactly reversed.

"Because I don't have lube," Barry smirked.

Lucas smirked. Barry moved along Lucas' body rubbing their throbbing erections together.

Barry lifted his ass up in the air and took a hold of Lucas' cock. Barry led it to his entrance and smiled at his boyfriend. Barry lowered himself onto Lucas' hard cock and enjoyed every moment of it. They both moaned in unison from Barry's tightness. They'd done this before, but Barry always managed to be as tight, making it just as pleasurable every time.

Barry slowly managed to nestle Lucas' entire cock inside of himself. Then Barry began to bounce. Barry's own cock, leaking pre-cum, was slapping against Barry's stomach, the only thing softening the blow being the small patch of blonde just above the base. Lucas noticed that Barry's cock was being ignored; a fact that had to be changed.

Lucas took Barry's cock into his fist and pumped in time with each of Barry's thrusts. Both boy's cocks were being pleasured by the power of pressure, a tight intensity that sent sparks flying through their bodies.

"L-Lucas, I'm about to-" Barry attempted to speak through the pleasure.

"Me too Barry-" Lucas said, ecstasy plain on his face.

"Together!" they cried together. Together they cried and together they came.

Lucas came a second before, loading Barry's body full of cum. The riding came to a stop. As Barry stopped he shot his own load, 3 of his own loads. The hot white ribbons flew threw the air. The first shot straight up, eventually coming to land in a line leading from Lucas' bellybutton up to his mouth. The second from the bottom of Lucas ribcage to his nipple. The third shooting only far enough to fall back on the underline of Barry's 7 inch cock.

Barry was exhausted, as such he fell on top of Lucas, not caring that he was only spreading his own essence across both their bodies further. Lucas obviously didn't mind because he pulled out of Barry's tight ass and hugged his lover tight against his body.

Barry managed the strength to lift himself slightly and kissing Lucas deeply, the passion less evident in the mouths (but more on their chests) but the love still as powerful as ever, if not more.

~:|:~

Because that's thing about 'making love', it's not the same as having sex. When you have sex you thrust, you kiss you do everything in a much more systematic way, even the kinky stuff is done in a pretty standard way, which is why it's so easy to talk about. Making love is different, when you make love it takes two people. No more and no less. You need two people to give the love. You need two people to receive the love. And you need two people to put that love together and make more. That's the art of lovemaking, you can't say you made love to someone if you didn't love him or her with your heart, mind and soul before, during and after.

Barry and Lucas aren't exactly the couple most people would call on to make this point, but look at their relationship. It's not based on sex with love in between sessions. They loved each other a long time before they even knew it. That's why they make so much sense in their relationship, that's why they can make love.

Valentine's Day is a day for love and friendship. It's not a day to think 'oh yeah. V-day were gonna do it' it's a day to truly appreciate one another for who they are. Most choose to do this with sex, that's true but don't forget one of the key fundamentals of great sex:

To convey a sense of love in a way that words cannot describe and so must be exhibited, not to an audience but to each other.

~:|:~

Lucas and Barry lay side by side next to each other, perfectly content and perfectly at peace.

"Barry," Lucas said.

"Hm?" Barry responded. Lucas turned and smiled.

"I love you," Lucas said. Barry was surprised, but he began to smile.

"I love you too," Barry said.

"Did you wanna?" Lucas said, moving his head in a way that Barry knew what he meant.

Barry nodded excitedly.

"Ok," Lucas chuckled "it's by your head, I'll grab it."

Lucas moved over Barry, he smirked and the moved his body so that his spent member was right in Barry's face,

"Well, hello little buddy," Barry smiled.

"Who you callin' little?" Lucas put on a small, squeaky voice for his penis, making Barry laugh. Lucas then returned with his cell phone.

He positioned it away from them and took a picture of them both smiling.

The picture showed Lucas and Barry, both naked on Barry's bed. They were snuggled together with big grins on their faces.

"Pokébook?" Barry suggested.

"You're such an exhibitionist," Lucas chuckled warmly.

Lucas looked at Barry, Barry looked back and they shared another love endowed kiss.

If there is a Cupid Pokémon, it has struck these two with more than a normal arrow.

~:|:~

Well, that's another erotic story up (I might be developing a problem :/) I always seem to write a lot for this couple. I should probably look into that, but for now you've read, now please review. Until next time.

Ja Ne

Xxx


End file.
